Holovonones compressus
Holovonones compressus (F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904) is a species of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Holovonones. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Paravonones compressus'' F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904: 552, pl.52, figs 4, 4a-b (type GDSLV, % holotype & paratype). *''Holovonones compressus'': Roewer, 1912b: 21; 1923: 301, figs 326a-c; Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942c: 8; 1944a: 106; 1950: 143; Kury & Cokendolpher, 2000: 154. *''Vonones compressus'': Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953a: 179; 1953b: 62, figs 54-55; Dumitrescu, 1976: 18; Goodnight & Goodnight, 1977: 164, fig 40; Reddell, 1981: 160. *''Disvonones albilineatus'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944a: 106, figs 2, 4 (type AMNH, % holotype). Synonymy established by Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953b. *''Disvonones bilineata'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944a: 107, fig 1 (type FMNH, & holotype). Synonymy established by Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953b. Disvonones albiornatus Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944a: 107, fig 3 (types FMNH, & holotype % paratype). Synonymy established by Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953b. *''Tecavonones clavipes'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944a: 109, figs 5-6; 1946: 6 (type FMNH, % holotype, % paratypes). Etymology Presumably the species name is derived from the laterally compressed hind-femur of males, which F.O. Pickard-Cambridge (1904)Pickard-Cambridge, F. O. 1904-1905. Opiliones, pp. 546-585 + pls. 52-54. Arachnida. Araneidea and Opiliones. In: F. D. Godman & O. Salvin, Biologia Centrali-Americana, London, 2: i-ix + 1-610 pp. + pls. 1-54. pp. 545-560, pl. 52; 1905 pp. 561-610, pls. 53, 54. describes as (p.552) "Femur iv. strongly compressed on the underside, excavate". Placement Originally included in Paravonones by F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904. Later transferred to the monotypic new genus Holovonones by Roewer, 1912 when genus created. Later this was rejected and species transferred to Vonones by Goodnight & Goodnight 1953 in a careless mass merger, but this was subequently discredited. Other current synonyms were described under the currently non-valid genera Disvonones Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944, and Tecavonones Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944 Specimens (including type data) H.c. Syntypes: Several in NHM. None is yet specified as Holotype. 1905.4.28.3518 - Not found. This specimen is listed in the NHM database as corresponding to this species as part of the syntype series, but as of Aug. 2017 it has not been found. In 2017, there are 8 specimens of this species (which can be considered syntypes) in the dried collection of Godman & Salvin. These are given accession 1905.4.28.3519-24 which indicate 6 specimens: 1905.4.28.3519 - Male (weakly armed) without further labels. 1905.4.28.3520-21 - Male & female pair labelled "Costa R. Sarg ♂ . ♀". 1905.4.28.3522-23 - Male & female pair labelled "Costa R. Sarg ♂ . ♀". 1905.4.28.3524 - Male (weakly armed) labeled "Vera Paz Sarg". There are also two further specimens together with the previous: Unknown - Male & female pair labelled "Teapa 305". Note: The male from "Vera Paz" might correspond to the Cahabon locality of the orginal description, Cahabon being in the Department of Alta Verapaz. Diagnosis F.O. Pickard-Cambridge (1904) says the following (p.552): "4. Paravonones compressas, sp. n. (Tab. LII. fig. 4 4 a, b, ♂.) Type ♂, in coll. Godman & Salvin, Total length, ♂ + ♀ 4 millim.; femur iv., ♂ 2.5 millim. ♂, General characters similar to those of others of the genus. Eye-tumulus one-half longer than broad, with a pair of yellow warts above. Dorsal scutum with the five segments each marked by a pair of small yellow tubercles, those on 5 more numerous. The four free opisthosomatic segments have each a series of yellow warts. Coxa iv. with a small apical spur above ; trochanter iv. with a curved spur below. Femur iv. strongly compressed on the underside, excavate, the posterior margin. bearing a few widely separate tubercles. Tarsal segments, i. 5, 1 and 2 dilate, 1 slightly longer ; ii. 8 ; iii. 6; iv-. 7. Posterior margin of femur of palpus plain, anterior margin armed with cusps. Basal segment of mandibles with cusps behind and a few also in front. Colour. Body ochre-brown, with the pairs of yellow warts mentioned above and the rows of seven or eight on the 5th-9th segments, and also a thin yellow line on each side, broken at the junction of the prosoma and opisthosoma, then continuous as far as the fifth segment, throwing out a lateral branch at the second segment to the margin. Legs brown, suffused with black reticulations ; the protarsi annulated with dull white rings. ♀. Similar to the ♂ in general characters, differing only in having femur iv. simple in form, not compressed. Hab. GUATEMALA, Cahabon (Sarg); COSTA RICA (Sarg). Notes * Location: MEXICO, Estados de Tabasco, Campeche, Chiapas, Yucatán, Quintana Roo (e.g. Goodnight & Goodnight, 1950 etc); BELIZE, Several localities (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1977); GUATEMALA, Dept. Alta Vera Paz, Cahabon (F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904); COSTA RICA (F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904). References Category:Species Category:North America Category:Central America